Optical communications are a ubiquitous form of transmission and reception of signals. In some applications, it is useful to sample the optical signals transmitted in free space optical communication network. One known filter is a monolithic rhomboid filter that may be used to isolate signals having two randomly polarized wavelengths. The rhomb consists of an immersed Long Wave Pass (LWP) filter coating. This known filter is often used to separate component wavelengths of the signal based on wavelength. While certain advancements have been made with the use of the referenced known filter, there are significant shortcomings that are attached with its use. First, the known filter is a monolithic structure, which makes equal intensity separation of polarization states difficult. As such, it is difficult, using the non-polarizing filter (NPF) implemented in the known monolithic rhomboid filter to reflect both polarization states of a first wavelength component of the optical signal and to transmit both polarization states of a second wavelength of the optical signal. Second, the long wavelength pass (LWP) filter implemented in the known filter is comparatively complex, rather thick, and is comprised of a rather large number of thin film layers used for interferometric wavelength separation, and improving the degree of polarization separation. In addition to increased complexity of manufacture of the filter as a result, the contrast ratio ((Ts1/Ts2) and (Tp1/Tp2)) for wavelengths 1 and 2 is reduced (where Ts1 is S transmittance of highly transmitting wavelength and Ts2 is S transmittance of highly reflecting wavelength). As can be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, this loss in intensity can reduce the accuracy of any measurements made on the sampled signal. The representative embodiments are best understood from the following detailed description when read with the accompanying drawing figures. Wherever applicable and practical, like reference numerals refer to like elements. What is needed, therefore, is a filter for sampling optical signals that overcomes at least the drawbacks of the known filter described above.